


If I Could Turn Back Time

by I_Am_Titanium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Moira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Omega Mercy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Titanium/pseuds/I_Am_Titanium
Summary: When did it go from awesome to awful, anyway?





	If I Could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first attempt at Moicy. Hope I got them right.  
> Not a native English speaker, beta'd by awesome @heroerokero  
> A gift to my perfect girlfriend who doesn't have ao3 account but I love her all the same. She's the real angel of my life.  
> Tell me how you feel (about this fic in the comment! Kudos are appreciated too!)
> 
> tumblr if you want to give me a shout: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allhailmockingbird

Moira was staring at the lighter in her hand for the third time today.

It was stupid, really, to have her undivided interest in such a trivial item, but she did it anyway. She lay it flat on her palm, staring, as if she could will it into confessing some unforgiving crimes.

The lighter was designed in a simple fashion. Minimalistic. Black with a silver stripe in the middle where the switch was, rough on the edges from years of use. She knew every detail of it all too well. It had been her faithful companion for quite a long time.

Yet still she stared.

"What’cha doing, _niña?_ " a familiar sound popped up in front of her with a flash of purple light. Moira didn’t need to look up to know who that could be, since that girl had basically zero regard to "privacy".

"Bugger off, Sombra." Moira scoffed, unmoved. This was the last thing she needed — a talkative hacker who just didn’t know when to shut up. Preventing her from going back to the moment. That moment.

 

The redhead fiddled around the metal object, the coolness of which irritating her to no extent. She would have shouted at a random poor nurse who hadn’t done anything wrong besides walking pass her at the exact moment when she wanted to murder the whole world.

_It’s fine. You have every right to lose temper right here and now. You just got off  the operation stage after seven hours. You are on heat for two days with zero release. Even if you haven’t lost control in the past, you have every right to be…_

_That’s it, fuck it,_ she thought as she reached out for her pocket with a shaking hand and pulled out a crumpled cigarette she slipped in a while back when she thought the omega wasn’t looking. She lit it and managed a quick draw before the blonde exited the operating room as well, same shades hugging her eyes. She peeled off her sterilized gloves to throw away and let out a shuddered breath, eyes half-lidded from tiredness.

Moira shot a quick glance at Angela, then at the slight bump on her belly, barely visible underneath the white coat. She sighed audibly and stubbed it out, annoyed but determined.

The movement didn’t go unnoticed. Angela paused, staring right at the redhead, the beauty of her blue eyes unconcealed by traces of blood. When she spoke her voice was cracked and exhausted, but still oh so soft. "There’s a locker room at the end of this hallway and the 5 am shift just left. I know it must have been hard for you. I can still ease a little burden for you with—"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence, please." Moira rasped quietly—the patient went into critical state out of blue some time during the operation and none of the medical crew came out of that with an intact vocal cord. She threw the barely touched cigarette into the dustbin and took a step closer, her fingertips grazing against the blonde’s cheek. "Just go get some rest, angel. You need it badly."

 _I will kill whoever that bollock is (probably Reyes, definitely Reyes) for putting a pregnant omega,_ my _pregnant omega on heavy duty_ were the words left unsaid. Her angel did not need those right now.

"But you’re—"

"—a grown alpha woman who understand the significance of self-care during the unavailable time of her partner." Angela looked a little hurt, possibly for the harsh tone. Moira sighed as well, doing the best she could to keep her voice from edge of frustration and fatigue that had nothing to do with her perfect doctor. "I feel well, _báire,_ I promise. Allow me to walk you to the bunk and leave you to sleep. For the little guy, yes?"

That seemed to convince her. Angela sighed again and let Moira wrap a possessive arm around her as they walked side by side down the empty hallway, the calming presence of each other soothing some of the stirring waves within the belly of the alpha.

Before the younger doctor suddenly shoved her into the said room and slammed her back hard against a row of lockers, palms cold on the underside of her now loosened shirt, at least.

Moira sucked in a surprised breath. " _Aingeal,_ what are you—"

Her brain went straight out of the window at the sight of her pretty angel on her knees, looking up smirking with mischief, a trick never too old and get the redhead every time. Deft fingers worked skillfully to undo the belt and dragged down the trouser along with the boxers, freeing the monster hiding underneath. Moira almost felt embarrassed at how easily she could be turned on by one hungry look, but of course, the doctor was too good to let her feel this way

 _"Wunderschönen."_ Angela purred as she finally wrapped her perfect lips around her painfully swollen gland, voice a little muffled. Moira let out a broken moan at the vibration, long fingers grasping at streaks of blonde hair to keep her close.

She wouldn’t last five minutes. She knew it.

 _That’s it, fuck it._ The thought from earlier returned, a little mocking now. Not that she cared when she came with a strangled cry, legs shaking with intensity almost as if they would break into a thousand pieces. And the angel swallowed it all, like all the time she embraced her, embraced everything about her.

Moira felt blessed.


End file.
